Exploring the city/The power of the city secrets
This is where the group explores the city and the Princesses and their father scoop for the power of city's secrets in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. they all go through the city, many of the civalians are stopping and admiring the newcomers to the city Zoe Trent: Oh, the civalians are admiring us. James: It's probobly because we're the first visitors of the city to ever arrive in years. Poultry: Well, this is quite the place. speaks on radio I'm here. ???: We're tracking your location. Ernie: Pa, who you talking to? Poultry: his radio away No one. Ernie: Okay then. Percy: Hey, not to be offensive but I don't have full beleif that King is really the Princesses' father. Thomas: What makes you say that? Percy: Well, I can see him being Princess Celestia' father because he has the same style as her, but I don't see any resumblence to Luna. soon they come to big castle Spike: Wow! Pinkie: That castle's even bigger than the one in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire! Rarity: It's more like a combination of the 2! Shining Armor: Well, this was the first great kingdom in Equestria. come in Cadance: Hey, their castle way nicer than any of ours! Ash: Yeah. Pikachu: Pika! Penny Ling: Have you ever seen anything so amaing? Lazlo: I don't think I have. Clam: Amazing! they come into the main throne room King Solar Flare: Father, I'm back. now see Emperor Lunarlight, who is now a very elderly stallion, he even has a beard Emperor Lunar: Ah, there you are son. King Solar Flare: Father, you'll never guess who's here. Emperor Lunarlight: Who? Princess Celestia; Grandpa! Emperor Lunarlight: Celestia? Princess Luna: Grandpa! It's us! Emperor Lunarlight: Luna? Princess Luna: Yes! Emperor Lunarlight: over and he nearly falls off his throne in surprise Celestia! Luna! It is you! comes over My protical granddaughters have returned. Princess Celestia: It's good to see you again Grandpa. 3 share a hug Percy: Okay, now I have proof. Emperor Lunarlight: I dreamed to see you 2 again before I leave. Princess Luna: Grandpa, I also am proud to tell you, I'm now a mother. Lunarlight: What? You are?! Princess Luna: Yes, I am now married and a mother of 2 foals. Hiro: Indeed, I am Hiro, Luna's spouse. Emperor Lunarlight: A japanese engine as my granddauther's wife, how fitting. Yuna: up Hello. Princess Luna: My daughter Yuna. Emperor Lunarlight: Hello there. ruffles her mane then pulls her into a hug Yuna: Nice to meet you. Princess Luna: This is my adopted daughter, Snowdrop, once my old friend. But when her mother died we adopted her. Snowdrop: Hi. Emperor Lunarlight: Hello there. Spongebob: This is such a proud day. Squidward: Yes. Emperor Lunarlight: Our family is back together, and it has grown. King Solar Flare: Indeed! Willy: a camera out of nowhere This calls for a group photo! the picture Emperor Lunarlight: Son, what do you say about showing our guests around our kingdom? King Solar Flare: Of course father. heroes explore the city King Solar Flare: Please, go around and check out this great city. all do so Spongebob: Look at this Patrick, the equines' famous bubble! King Solar Flare: Aw yes. One the greatest attractions here. Many of the foals are always getting their photo in front of it, this bubble also has a magical touch to it. Feel free to get a photo! Spongebob: Thanks! 2 jump in fornt of it and the camera snapshots a photo Patrick: Awesome! King Solar Flare: Good. James, Rarity, Squidward, and Zoe. You'll love this. takes them to a building and opens the door revealing a luxorious SPA Rarity: Oh my stars! It's a magneficent SPA!! Zoe Trent: squeals It's beautiful! Squidward: This is fantastic! James: May we? King Solar Flare: Go ahead. Rarity: in delight as the 4 race in King Solar Flare: chuckles Rarity: in May: I love it. Dawn: Me 2. Piplup: Piplup. Squidward: in Ah relaxing. Zoe Trent: It's absolutlely marvalous. gets into the tub as she lies in the warm water 2 SPA attendends start giving each guest a different treatment as they lie in the tub in a bar Peter: down a glass burps Oh man, this stuff is good!! Quagmire: Yeah! a glass of his own Way better then what they have back home! Cleveland: drunked Ooh, what a fine set of drinks! Joe: drunked Yeah! else in the kingdom Olaf: Oh all this is amazing! I've never seen such a great summer paradise! King Solar Flare: You seem to have a fine knack for Summertime, don't ya? Olaf: Yep! I always loved the subject of summer and all things hot.. Bees that buzz, Foals that blow dandelion fuzz And I’m doing whatever snow does in summer A drink in my hand, My snow up against the burning sand Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer I see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm And found out what happens to solid water when it gets warm And I can’t wait to see What my buddies all think of me Just imagine how much cooler I am in summer Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I’m a...happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam Oh, the sky is blue, And you guys are here too As I finally do what frozen things do in summer! Kristoff: I’m gonna tell him. Anna: Don’t you dare! Olaf: IN SUMMER!!! Fluttershy: Oh all those animals are so wonderful. pets one small dragon like animal and it likes it Fluttershy: You're so cute. a few birds fly up Fluttershy: a tune the birds vocalizes back else Mr. Krabs: Where's the money?! King Solar Flare: Aw, I see you've heard about many of the accient treasures here. If that's what you want, let me show you them. takes them to a room and he opens the door to reveal a amount treasures everywhere Mr. Krabs: gasps King Solar Flare: Go ahead and take what you like. We have plenty to go around. Eddy: No foolin'?! King Solar Flare: And there are jaw breakers. Eddy: jumps Yee-haw!! then dives into a big pile of Jaw Breakers It's a dream come true! one in his mouth I love this kingdom! Johnathan: Are there treasures? King Solar King: All the treasure you cna imagine, gold and non-gold. Johnathan: Oh man! This is the mother load! crazy in another part of the city King Solar Flare: From first seeing you, I could tell you have a knack for science. Well,let me show you all something. a sheet off an object reveiling a dragon shaped ship Stewie: Like wow! Mucker: It's, some kind a vehicle. King Solar Flare: Indeed, however, I can't remember how to get it go. Sandy: Well shoot, We can help y'all figure it out. King Solar Flare: Be my guest. Edd: off inscription "1. Insert Diamond necklace." King Solar Flare: Yeah, did that. Edd: reading "2. place hoof on pad" King Solar Flare: Yeah, done that. Edd: reading "3. Turn diamond quarter to the right and then reverse motion..." King Solar Flare: Yes. Edd: While keeping your hoof on pad? King Solar Flare: Ye...no. Sandy: Shoot, well there's yer' problem. King Solar Flare: off his necklace and does as the instructions say, and the dragon car thing roars into life and hovers Equinelantian Mucker: Whoa, this is amazing! King Solar Flare: Indeed, these dragon crafts were built when I was only 10. These were a greta way for the pegasi to fly to far places without using their wings. Zip: Whoa! Edd: out a notepad This is worthy of a noble prize! Uray: This is fantasctic King,... What's your name? King Solar Flare: Oh, Solar Flare. Dazzlen: Solar Flare, what a unique name. in the castle veiw our heroes, King Solar Flare, and Emperor Lunarlight all having a meal in the castle dining hall Twilight Sparkle: This is a great kingdom! I've never been to anyplace like it! King Solar Flare: I glad you love my home. Oh, my Starshine would've loved to meet you. Applejack: Listen, yer' highness. Ah' know it ain't our bizniz', but what happened to the Queen? King Solar Flare: She died of cancer, when Luna was 1. Thomas: Oh, I'm so sorry for you. Emperor Lunarlight: I know, my own wife, Moonbeam deceased when my kingdom went down. King Solar Flare: I remember it vividly. Willy: That is so sad, if it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. Years ago, my whole family was killed by whalers. King Solar Flare: Oh, you poor whale. Is that why you're now living on dry land? Willy: In a way, yes. I swam all the way to Cartton World and then collasped on the beach. When I woke up, I was now an engine. But being on dry land is the best thing that happened to me. Fluttershy: And Willy's the best guy I could ever meet in my whole life. King Solar Flare: his tea And why is that, my dear? Fluttershy: Beacause in australlia he told us what happen, so I decied to be his best friend. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts